fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Bikini Bottom Gang
This show is based off of the SpongeBob Spin-Off. History of Bikini Bottom Gang 'Show Development' Bikini Bottom Gang aired on Smetv on October 10,2009 as a counterpart to the Nicktoon's gag show The Fishes List. The show The show occupied the Monday & Sunday night timeslot of the now-defunct musical variety show "SpongeBob!". Two of its first cast members Kyle Rechid and Sandy The show gained popularity when it introduced a segment called Myusik Fishes Bersyon (MFB) and Music Fishes Version (MFV) in 2009. In later months of 2009, Bikini Bottom Gang came up with an idea to spoof a religious program, Ang Holy Daan into Ang Fish Doon. They originally intended to quote the Bible, but because of religious sensitivities, they just decided to quote English fairy tales and Tagalog nursery rhymes and make fun of it. 'Spin-offs' *'Bikini Bottom Gang Jr. '- A comedy show based on Bikini Bottom Gang but features child Fish. *'FO-LE-MA' - A HD television film to celebrate the show's 12th anniversary. *'Bebe Krabs and Wendy SquarePants: The Spongeiled Brat Movie' - a film based on a Bikini Bottom Gang sketch. It premiered in theaters on Nov 23, 2009 before the 14th Anniversary. *'Halloween Pooooooooo ' - A HD halloween television film to celebrate the show's 15th anniversary. Format The format of Bikini Bottom Gang emphasizes on pop culture parody. Skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. Bikini Bottom Gang spoofs other shows and commercials, and it also takes on other celebrities and political figures. Workers *Marjorine Madelyn-Elizabeth Plankton (Creator, Excutive Producer, Writer, Editor) *Terrance Henry Plankton-Stoot (Writer, Storyboarder) *Kermit Armour Plankton Marcella (Writer) *Tj R. Ballesteros (Writer) *Gabby Liana-Amy Plankton Marcella (Storyboarder) *Theodore Ballesteros (Writer, Animator) The Gang 'Main Cast' *Nat Peterson (2009 - present) *Rebecca Rechid (2009 - present) *Patrick Star (2009 - present) *Sandy (2009 - present) *Tina SquarePants (2009 - present) *Squidward (2009 - present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2009 - present) *Kyle Rechid (2009 - present) *Wendy SquarePants (2009 - present) *Pearl Krabs (2009 - present) *Mr. Krabs (2009 - present) *Mrs. Puff (2009 - present) *Fred (2009 - present) *Squidane (2009 - present) *Terrance and Phillip (2009 - present) *Bebe Krabs (2009 - present) *Squidendy (2009 - present) *Heidi Star (2009 - present) *Nancy Suzy Fish (2009 - present) *The Queef Fish Sisters (2009 - present) *Daisy Shinding (2009 - present) *Larry the Lobster (2009 - present) *Squilliam (2009 - present) *Prankton (character) (2009 - present) *BobSponge (2009 - present) *SpongeDrake SquarePants (2009 - present) *Girgalo (2009 - present) *Brawnz (2009 - present) *Plankton (2009 - present) *Karen (2009 - present) 'Extended cast' *Sally Peterson (2009 - present) *Sadie (2009 - present) *Martha Smith (2009 - present) *Mable (old lady) (2009 - present) *Scooter (2009 - present) *Dr. Actor (2009 - present) *Dr. Forrest (2009 - present) *Dr. Gill Gilliam (2009 - present) *Dr. Slieen (2009 - present) *Frank (citizen) (2009 - present) *Frank (muscular goldfish) (2009 - present) *Miss Shell (2009 - present) *Nancy O'Malley (2009 - present) *Officer John (2009 - present) *Officer Rob (2009 - present) *Mable Monica (2009 - present) *Bob and Barbara (2009 - present) *Monroe Rechid (2009 - present) *Harold (2009 - present) *Harold (red fish) (2009 - present) *Perch Perkins (2009 - present) 'Previous cast' TBA Popular recurring characters and sketches List of Bikini Bottom Gang recurring characters and sketches Logos Bikini bottom gang logo 2009-2010.jpg|The original logo 2009-2010 Bikini bottom gang 2010-2011.jpg|Logo 2010-2011 Bikinibottomgang.jpg|Logo 2011 - present Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy